


Beaujolais

by polishmyarmor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fine Wine, M/M, Realization, Schmoop, pork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to dinner.<br/>A quickly-written story to bribe furloughday to finish studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaujolais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



The waiter handed the wine list to Sherlock and walked away, a smirk flitting across his lips.

“What’re you ordering, John? If you order pork, and I think you will, then we should get the Beaujolais to drink.”

“Hm? Oh, yes, pork, sure, that sounds fine.” John’s cheeks dimpled and he nodded at the menu.

“Alright then,” Sherlock looked at John, brow furrowed, and tilted his chin up to call for the waiter.

When the waiter came over, Sherlock ordered for them both; John rested his left elbow on the table, playing with his cuff.

“You know how I like my meat cooked?”

“Of course,” Sherlock replied, a faint tone of surprise in his voice.

“Huh. Right.” John nodded again at the table.

“You know how I like my tea, and what brand of jam to buy.”

“True, it’s just…”John finally raised his eyes from the table, turning to meet Sherlock’s crystalline blue.

“I know, John.”

“Of course you do.” John smiled then; Sherlock looked pleased and amused.

The wine came.


End file.
